


Up All Night

by mysticmilks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Enemies (not really) to lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Kylux Titleception, M/M, Masturbation, Minor mention of recreational drug use, Minor mentions of past Ben/Poe, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Hux, Phasma Ships It, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmilks/pseuds/mysticmilks
Summary: Hux agrees to share an apartment with two friends Kylo and Poe. He regrets it, then he suffers. His roommates are sloppy, noisy and one of them doesn’t wear a shirt and has a body of a Greek god. Everything becomes much worse when three college kids arrive at their apartment. More noise, snide comments, and all Hux wants is a quiet place to rest. And he will get it. A small cabin near a lake. Far from the noisy city and all his problems, except one — the cabin belongs to his hot roommate, and he is going there with him. It’s Hux’s personal hell.





	1. A normal reaction of a healthy body

Hux should have listened to his gut! He has known it’s a suspicious deal from the very beginning. The apartment was nice, his potential room spacious, with a big window and view over a peaceful park, a modern kitchen, and a cozy living room. It even had a balcony! Hux could put a tiny table there, could start his day with oatmeal and toast. The rent was relatively low and it was close to the bank he worked at. Too good to be true.

When he comes to inspect the apartment, a strange couple meets him; two men in their mid-twenties. Both strikingly good looking, more like a sitcom couple than real people. The first one is a charming all-smiles guy, and the other one is a grumpy enigmatic type - like they were cast to cover a larger audience. The couple explains that they rented the apartment from some distant relative, but it’s too big and — even with a family discount — too expensive for them. Hence they are looking for a roommate to split the rent, exactly like in the first episode of a tv-show. Hux finds out they both have recently graduated from some fancy-ass college for “creative people” and don’t have proper jobs. As shorty phrased it; "We are still searching for what we want to do when we grow up". Pathetic.

“I think, the apartment’s acceptable,” even Hux isn't impolite enough to immediately tell them no, “But I assume living with a couple might be odd. It would be ...”

He hasn’t finished his thought when the smiley one, and, apparently rude one, interrupts him, “We aren’t a couple. But we were best friends since childhood,” he looks dreamy, with that special facial expression people have when they are in a particularly nostalgic mood, “Then, around twelve, we became arch enemies. Do you remember that time when your mother picked me for ...”

They are presumably both rude because that time it is the tall and sulky one, Hux thinks his name is Kelly, who interrupts.

“I remember everything!” he emphasised the last word, such a strange man.

“In any case, we really hated each other back then. But after we were accepted to the same college and went to a few parties together, had a couple of shots and became friends once more.”  
Judging by Kelly’s embarrassed look and Poe’s sly smile the “parties” weren’t that innocent. Not a couple my ass.

However, they insist they will be living in separate rooms, the rent is more than affordable for Hux and spending only half an hour per day to commute sound too good to turn the offer down.

Hux regrets his decision during the first week of cohabitation. Kylo Ren, not Kelly as he found out during one fight, and Poe are sloppy, leaving socks and cups all over the place, he finds plates with leftover pizza in the bathroom and empty jugs of milk in the fridge.

Why would any sane person put an empty jug back in the fridge? It's completely illogical. It takes exactly the same amount of energy to throw it in the garbage.  
But to Hux accusations of being deliberately malicious, they simply answer with, “Sorry Hugs, it reminds me to buy it” or “It wasn’t me, ask Poe! I don’t even drink milk” 

The next day Hux catches that big oaf drinking his specially ordered overpriced almond milk directly from the carton!

He is not their mother, he is too young to have two disobedient kids, who don’t know why one would use a coaster. He can't live with these barbarians, but he's paid the deposit and according to the contract he can’t leave in the next six months without losing it. Losing money would put him further away from his own home, further from his dream kitchen, and further from a feline companion.

Hux tries to add order to their apartment.

He organizes meetings, creates cleaning schedules, but nothing changes. Poe agrees to everything, convinces him that he will follow the rules and keeps being a horrible roommate. Ren says no right away and goes to his room.

He hates them! He can't pinpoint who he hates more thinks-he's-funny Poe, or one minute sulking next one angry Ren.

It's Kylo Ren, it's definitely shirtless Kylo Ren. What a stupid name.

* * *

”And he does it all the time!”

”Do you want me to pity you or are you bragging?”

”Not funny, Phi!”

Hux is in a bar with his best and only friend Phasma. They met on the first day of college, became close due to mutual respect, appreciation of sarcasm and not getting Americans. Still, sometimes even she doesn’t understand what he is bound to endure.

”It’s really is funny though, you are simply too stubborn to see it,” Phasma says. 

"I hate him!" — she only slightly raises her eyebrow in response to that — "I really do!"

"Yeah, I believe you. That, and only that is the reason why we are talking about that Ren for hours."

”I should add it to the rules: ‘no shirt - no apartment’.”

”As far as I remember you weren’t always so easily offended by half-naked men.”

Hux scowles, yes, maybe five years ago he wouldn't have care about little things like a sink full of dishes if it gave him an opportunity to enjoy that view. But he isn’t a student anymore, and even back then couldn’t tolerate anybody for more than a week. 

”I don’t understand why has a body like that belong to a man who is disgusting enough to leave used napkins on the shared couch?”

Phasma continues to chuckle. He should find a new friend — exactly like her — but who has the decency to laugh behind his back, not in his face.

“This is much more serious than you think! Who knows what was on those napkins?

”Oh, poor baby, a young artist with a body of a Greek god was doing something dirty in your living room. Your life must be hell!” Phasma mocks.

”Exactly” — he finishes his drink and puts it on a table with too much force, she finally starts to understand him, that's progress — ”Do you know what else Ren does? He is using the shower without a curtain!”

”How can you possibly know this?”

“He often forgets to lock a bathroom door in the morning and I opened it and there he was!”

”Naked?” she is grinning at him, at least his suffering made someone happy.

”No! I mean yes, but this isn’t a point! He is not using the curtain, water gets everywhere, I could have slipped, and broken my neck. It was an attack on my life. Next time I will call the police!”

”Please, do! I want to know other people’s reaction to this charming story, but won't be too shocked if they think you are crazy.”

* * *

It’s easier with his second roommate. Poe is much louder, and annoys Hux with his jokes — for some reason he thinks it’s funny to call him Hugs and make telephone/buzzer pranks almost every day. 

If Hux hadn’t seen his documents, he would be sure he is living with a teenager trapped in the body of a bearded man. Yet Poe is almost always out of the city, friends/parties/meetings, for almost all weekends.

Ren, on the contrary, constantly bakes in their shared kitchen, polluting the air with the smell of home-made pastries. _‘No, Ren, I won't taste it, and do not forget to clean up afterwards,'_  
He watches popular TV-shows in the living room. _‘I don't want to watch with you. No, this actor does not look like me.’_

He draws something in a small notebook on the balcony at the exact same time Hux decided to appreciate the view. _‘Name even one reason why anyone would want to pose for a portrait, it’s a complete waste of time. Why are you even asking me?’_

Sometimes Hux thinks Ren provokes him on purpose. Possibly, the younger man thinks it’s funny to bother him while he’s resting.

Hux is making a tea.  
"Do you like tea? Do people in your country like tea? I know a great tea place in this neighborhood," Ren asks.

What does he expect as an answer? — _‘No, Ren, I don’t like tea, it just happened I have ten different types, and it’s a mere coincidence that I start each day with a cup on this exact balcony. Yes, people in England are clones, who all like tea, worship the queen, dream about the good old Empire days, and simultaneously fart once a day exactly at 5 pm. Yeah, let's go to your place, I was going to that one small place without a sign on the other side of the city, for the last three years, only because I like a subway ride there!’_

Hux is cleaning his fancy shoes.  
"I like your style. Where did you buy them? Can you show me the place? My taste in clothes isn’t as good as yours.” 

_‘Don’t be deliberately obtuse, Ren! This is not your style and too expensive for a waiter/bouncer/unemployed artist.’_

Hux is watching a documentary.  
“Is it about Van Gogh? A friend of mine at art school has an exhibition dedicated to Van Gogh. If you want I can bring you there with me.”

_‘I’d rather go to my boss’s office and ask him to give me more unpaid overtime than go to the exhibition of some overgrown child who thinks they can draw.’_

Naturally, Hux doesn’t answer that way, he, unlike some, wasn’t raised in a barn. But his expression must convey his true feelings.

Why does Ren keep asking? Is he trying to drive Hux out of the shared living room? What is wrong with the guy?

What he doesn’t tell anyone, particularly Phasma, is how annoyed he is about his dreams. It's not like he is having sex dreams about his roommate. He had dreams which included sexual situations, where someone resembling his tall and muscular roommate was playing a key part.  
It's merely a normal reaction of the brain to incorporate real-life circumstances and people into dreams. It doesn't mean anything! It could be anyone, some actor from the comic-based movies, they all are brawny now, or any random guy he saw on a street the other day.

He doesn't listen to Ren masturbating on purpose, the walls are simply too thin, and he doesn't want to go to sleep yet.

What should he do if Ren seems to be both constantly horny and noisy? He doesn't want to buy earplugs because of his roommate's insensitive actions. And Hux is aroused only because it’s how brains react to sex.

It’s healthy. He read an article about it. It's a healthy reaction of a healthy body. He just can't go to sleep like that. He is forced to take care of himself, while Kylo is moaning in his room like he is filming porn (maybe he is, man is in a perpetual search of money while he is preparing for his exhibition).

Hux is the victim here. He is the one who is literally forced to imagine Kylo while touching himself; his obscene lips pressing kisses to Hux’s neck, his lush hair damp with sweat, his huge strong hands leaving bruises on his hips, and his monstrous cock inside him. Hux is gritting his teeth trying not to groan, cause he doesn't want that horrible man to suspect something.

* * *

One routine Monday Hux comes home from work and even before he reaches the door he can hear loud music, multiple voices, and giggles!

He is praying to any higher power who is willing to listen: let it be just a movie, let it be new super-realistic sounding speakers. Not with his luck. When he comes to the apartment he sees a group of teens in his living room. Backpacks, flags (why are there flags?), boxes of takeout and beer bottles are everywhere! Of course without coasters!

Poe, who is standing in the center of the room, is telling a story to a handsome dark-skinned guy and a short Asian girl. They are in identical orange t-shirts with the word “Resistance” on them. Ren is here too, sulking on the couch while another girl in a similar t-shirt and with a strange hairstyle — multiple buns forming something akin to a mohawk, is showing him something on her phone. She is telling a story, frantically gesturing with her other hand. Judging from her gestures, it’s a story about her killing someone with a katana.

Hux finds out who are these youngsters after he turned the music off. Apparently Ren’s sister or niece or something, the one with strange hair, is visiting the city with her friends from the 'Resistance' and they're going to stay here, in Hux's apartment. Which is, apparently, some eco-vegan-anti-war-pro-free-love organization. Poe is, apparently, a part of that club since his freshman year and now he is a commander for new recruits. 

For Hux's taste, they have too many military parallels for an anti-war organization. He can bet their knowledge about real-live troops comes from European arthouse films without proper translations.

His interrogation is interrupted by Rose, a smaller girl, who is only giggling and tries to touch him constantly while repeating, “You are so serious, Hugs, you need a hug, Hugs.”

The distinct smell of weed might be a justification for her peculiar manners. Fucking Poe, he not only invited them, he taught them that awful nickname.

Ren is the only one who is trying to stop them, while the sister-niece and the handsome lad are looking daggers at him and accusing him of all deadly sins. Yes, he is a corporate pig who is actively ruining our world, serving capitalist overlords and eating raw babies for breakfast.

That’s the last drop! They don't even know anything about him, aside from him wearing a bespoke suit and having a full-time job. It wasn't bestowed on him, he didn't have moneybag parents, he didn't select any education he liked, he needed to choose wisely! He still doesn't have the luxury of choice, he needs to work to fund himself!

And now he is a grown man with a respectable job, he’s graduated from one of the best colleges in the country, and he deserves to have a quiet place to rest. He didn’t rent an apartment to reside in a dormitory with a bunch of eighteen-year-olds who are drunk all the time and talk about politics! All he wants is to rest after a hard day in the office, not hear populistic speeches by wasted children, who haven’t even earn a cent in their lives.

He doesn't deign to answer them, he will not sink to their level. He goes to his room, and only his self-respect stops him from slamming the door. He will consult with their apartment contract and will evict that merry band of young warriors from his territory. And hopefully their 'commander' too.

Hux inspects the contract and yes, they are only allowed to have guests for no more than ten days, not more frequently than once in two months, and there is nothing written about their acceptable quantity (he doesn’t want to think where all of them will be sleeping). But Poe is the main tenant, pro forma, he is in charge and can make decisions, and Hux is the one who needs to notify him prior to inviting someone. 

Hux can write to their landlady, but she is somewhere in Europe. Ren once told him some nonsense about her owning a castle in Croatia. It's highly doubtful he will be able to even reach her before they “resistance’ move on.

On Wednesday he is desperate, he can't have stress at work then more stress at home. He is working on two big projects simultaneously, which is already more than any other manager at his level. Additionally, his boss, the old crook, asked him to write an article for a prestigious economic magazine on his behalf. He can't come home after a hard day to hear a lecture from a group of future dropout about how tea production is harmful to the environment and for local people. He simply can't.

On Friday Hux is so exhausted that he seriously considering staying at a hotel.

He still isn’t sure how they are sleeping. He’s seen only one sleeping bag left in the living room, but whom it belongs to. Where the two others have spent their nights, he doesn’t know and frankly doesn’t care about. He is scrolling though cheap options in a safe neighborhood on a booking site when Ren comes to his room with an idea.

* * *

Upon closer inspection, it wasn't that much of an idea, but rather a proposition to get out of the apartment and to a quiet bar and brainstorm actual ideas there.

The bar Kylo Ren has picked is nice, much better than Hux expected. It is quiet, as was promised, isn't too crowded, with soft light, cozy armchairs, and they serve his beloved brandy. 

What else can one ask for?

Kylo picks a private table far from the entrance, where nobody will disturb them while they are plotting against the hated Resistance together.

"Let's do this!", Hux is laughing, it's the brandy’s fault, but the idea of framing Poe as a brothel owner who lured in three innocent children is entertaining at least.

After hours of drinking and complaining about Poe’s attitude, they haven't come up with a single solution which doesn't involve Ren's family, violating personal data, creating fake accounts in social networks or traps from the "Home Alone".

Still, Hux enjoyed creating them and Kylo can be funny if he wants to be. No matter what the world and Phasma think, Hux does appreciate a good sense of humor. The sense of humor of a handsome young man. The sense of humor of a very handsome young man with a perfect body. The sense of humor of a very handsome young man with a perfect body and who is capable of the most filthy moans. He should stop that and concentrate on their task!

"Seriously?" Kylo is laughing too, he looks so different from his usual gloomy self. He has a lovely smile too.

"No! It's tempting, believe me, it is, but no! There are only three days left, and we will have our apartment back to ourselves."

"But it's the weekend, Hux!” — Kylo’s face becomes serious once again, but his voice still has teasing notes in it — “No office for you and Rey wants to organize a mock debate mixed with a drinking game."

"I’m pretty sure I’ll regret that but what is 'a mock debate with a drinking game'?"

"It’s like a normal mock debate, but they have a list of words: ‘basically’, ‘exactly’, ‘eco-friendly’, ‘capitalism’ et cetera — and every time someone says a word from that list, the person who said it has to take a shot. Poe came up with it when we were at college."

Splendid! Now Hux definitely needs to spend extra money on a hotel. 

"You'll suffer alone, Ren, I'm out, will rent something cheap for two days," It’s not as if he has serious savings. Between the apartment rent, student loans, high-quality suits and shoes, and food he doesn’t have much left at the end of the month.

"I have a cabin near the lake. My grandfather left it to me. It's not much, but there are no rogue kids there," Kylo mutters.

"Good to be you" — _good to have a rich family, who bequeathed you property_ — "No need to brag," but there is no venom in Hux’s words.

"I mean, we can go there together."

That's unexpected, why would Kylo want to spend two days with him, of all people, alone in the middle of nowhere?

Like he’s read Hux’s thoughts he continues, “I can't leave you with them. They need a victim, and you are a perfect fit for a role” — It’s true, they like to argue with him, and without Kylo in the vicinity, all their attention will be on Hux — “You are my partner in crime, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but...”, it’s tempting, but he is hesitant, and isn't sure why.

One more charming smile from Kylo.

“It has wi-fi, books, board games, and my father's minibar. I'm not pushing you, or anything, but it’s free and quiet.”

A drunk party with an angry cohort of children or a man without a shirt in a tiny house far from all troubles. Tough choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is neither confirmed nor denied of a past Ren/Poe. But Hux is a bit jealous and suspicious about them. You can interpret it as you like and as you are more comfortable with.
> 
> Both Ren and Hux doesn’t know what kind of relationship is between Rey, Poe, Finn, and Rose if any. They do not ask questions they do not want to hear the answer to.
> 
> Huge and multiple thanks to [itsallaboutflowermetaphors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors/pseuds/itsallaboutflowermetaphors) for her beta work. Thank you so much, it was a real pleasure working with you!
> 
> You can find me here: [twitter](http://twitter.com/mystic_milks) and [tumblr](http://mysticmilkshakesublime.tumblr.com)
> 
> I’m planning to post the next chapter in a week.
> 
> Don’t hesitate to DM me if you think I should add more tags.  
> Your comments and kudos are always welcome and really help me!


	2. In close proximity

They decide to finish their drinks and leave for the cabin immediately. If they hurry up they can catch the last train. Before that a brief stop at the apartment to grab their things. Fortunately, Hux is the type of person who has an emergency backpack packed in their closet: change of clothes, a first aid kit, snacks.

Then one more detour to the nearest shop to buy food for two days. Within an hour they are on the train eating below-average pre-packaged sandwiches and talking about movies.

Hux is surprised when he discovers Kylo Ren annoys him much less when the man doesn't have the opportunity to act like a slob. Hux promises himself that he will continue to hate him when they are back in the city, but right now they have a truce, an hour journey ahead of them and a discussion about why Thanos is right. Hux intends to enjoy every moment of this trip.

“He is the one who's actually doing things, not just talking, like your Rey,” Hux can’t keep the disgust out of his voice while he emphasizes her name.

“She's not…”

“Shh!"

Hux can talk about Tanos for hours. He isn't a fan of the guy, but in their universe, his actions compared to other villains at least make sense. "His homeworld died. He was trying to stop that, but they refused to listen. Now the earth has the same problem, he proposed a solution, and it works. I mean in theory, obviously, but it works. I can show you the graphs.”

“But he could create more resources. Wait, did you say graphs?”

“Firstly, he can't, it goes against basic rules of physics and it wouldn't solve the problem in the long run. Secondly, yes, I made graphs.”

He is surprised Ren is into popular flicks. Hux thought that he likes pretentious boring stuff. Black and white movies. Arthouse. Directors from far away countries, who create complicated works about poverty and struggle for rich people.

Ren confesses that he likes those too but mostly watches 'normal movies' for fun.

It's interesting to talk to him. Whereas Hux concentrates on plot holes, worldbuilding, and character arcs — Ren addresses general themes, connections between colors and music, transitions between frames.

They arrive at their destination station way after sunset and they need to walk to the cabin still. Kylo stops talking about halfway and becomes his usual gloomy self when Hux asks him about heating and warm blankets.  
It occurs to Hux that the man is sober now and must regret his decision to invite Hux. When they finally can see the cabin Hux is utterly exhausted from the long day of drinking, train ride and almost an hour track in the dark.

The building is small, much smaller than Hux expected. From what he knows about Ren's family and their financial state from Poe's constant teasing, Hux thought they would stay in a three-story building with a huge pool and garden. But it's just a normal one-story wooden house with a porch and a stone fire pit nearby.

The inside of the cabin looks as simplistic as the outside, but stylish nonetheless — natural materials, old furniture, a fireplace. Kylo shows him his room, gives Hux everything he needs for comfortable sleeping: pillows, blanket, linens — and tells him, that in the same closet Hux can find clean towels and extra blankets if he gets cold. Hux falls asleep immediately after his head touches a pillow.

* * *

Hux sleeps like a baby. He wakes pleasantly rested and doesn’t even know what time it is. His phone is dead, he doesn't see a clock anywhere, but it’s already bright inside the bedroom. He can see the sun reflecting in a lake and part of a forest through a big window — a majestic view.

Hux didn't have much energy to inspect the place yesterday, he only made a quick note to himself that the bedroom has an ensuite bathroom.

Now, after he got enough sleep, he concludes that it looks like a master bedroom: a big comfortable bed, a vanity, a bookshelf with multiple photos of a beautiful woman and a remarkably handsome man and one family portrait with young Kylo. Hux can assume, it was his parents’ room. A strange choice to put a guest in it, but maybe Kylo is uncomfortable with sleeping here himself.

Hux looks at the photos, he can see the resemblance. Kylo's father was more traditionally attractive than his son is. With an appearance like that he could easily be an actor, breaking the hearts of generations of women and men alike. Perhaps he was a star, that would explain the family wealth.

Both of Kylo's parents look vaguely familiar, however, Hux is sure they've never visited their apartment, and Kylo hasn’t put any photos of them in their shared living room.

All Hux knows about them comes from Poe’s and Kylo’s dialogues: they are rich and important, they have a difficult relationship with each other and with Kylo, and Poe worships both of them, but especially Kylo's mother, which bothers Kylo.

He doesn't say that directly, but even Hux can see it. He sometimes hears when Kylo speaks with them on the phone, he either goes to the bathroom and turns the water on while yelling or quietly speaks in his bedroom. Usually, when talking to all other people, he allows himself to scream, ignoring Hux's and Poe's proximity.

Noise from the cabin distracts Hux from his attempts to figure out where he could have seen them. He wants to lay in bed and do nothing all day, but the rumbling of his stomach makes him get up, plug in his phone and decide to find something to eat.

But first, he takes a shower. Thankfully the water is hot. Hux took everything he needs for his morning routine with him, being away from civilization doesn’t mean he allows himself to act like a caveman.

When he emerges from the bedroom, he is met by the smell of bacon and Kylo Ren. He is half-naked, as always, with a messy bun, and smiles at him from the kitchenette. Damn, the man does have a lovely smile.

“Morning, sleepyhead, you slept for almost 10 hours,” Kylo says to him.

“It was great! I need to try this sleep thing more often,” Hux smiles back at him. He is in a good mood, finally rested and the view only improves it.

Ren has a plate with bacon, toast and scrambled eggs in his hand.  
“I made us breakfast,” he stated the obvious fact as he shows the plate to Hux. But Hux isn't going to point that out.

He decides not to act like a jerk for a change.

He isn’t one to argue with a good thing. Hux doesn't remember when the last time a man wearing only flannel pajamas pants cooked anything for him was. Maybe never.

“Thanks. Did you sleep well?” Hux asks. The meal, as simple as it is, is delicious.

Hux wants to purr from happiness.

Ren doesn’t answer immediately, carefully chewing, “It was ok.”

“Insomnia?” Hux is tempted to add that he knows a great way to cure it tonight, but stops himself.

“No, the sofa is much smaller than I remembered.”

“Maybe you are bigger,” he smirks and steals a piece of bacon from Ren’s plate, while shamelessly ogling his torso. Then his brain deciphers the message. “Why did you sleep on the sofa?”

“You are a guest…” Ren shrugs and avoids Hux’s gaze. 

“So? Wait, what?” Hux doesn’t quite understand. He spent a night in Kylo’s parent's comfortable bed, while he was suffering on the small sofa. And his answer to that odd situation is polite ‘because you are a guest’. Does that mean... “Is there only one bedroom with only one bed?”

Ren doesn't answer. He is angrily stabbing the last piece of bacon with his fork. It doesn’t work, the piece won’t stay on his fork. 

“Why did you invite me if there is not enough space to sleep?” _if there only one room and a sofa, how he was planning to sleep?_

Kylo is still looking down at his plate, Hux notices that the tips of his ears are red.

“It's not like that. There is another bedroom,” he points to the door behind himself, “I just forgot it's being renovated. You can check it yourself. Han promised he'd do it, but as always, left it halfway. Then mom should have hired people to finish it, but she had some other, more important stuff to do. It’s still in ruins and doesn't have any furniture. I didn't want to say it yesterday when I remembered that they postponed it. Didn't want to freak you out.”

He speaks very fast, “It's not like I planned this, Hux. Do you believe me?”

In the light of day Hux can see that the cabin doesn’t look as if it’s been used in the recent past. He can assume that it was visited often when Kylo was little. Board-games, lego sets, models of planes and spaceships, more old photos everywhere. But nobody has been staying here in months, maybe years, only coming for a day or two in the summer.

The forgotten renovation sounds a bit strange, but it doesn't explain why Ren is so distressed. 

Hux doesn’t understand.

It’s not like they came here and found out that the place completely unsuitable for the two-day stay. Of course, he didn’t plan it. Why would he? And why wouldn't Hux believe him?

“Yes, of course, I do. And I think it's fine. Anyway, it’s only for one more night. You can sleep in the bed tonight and I'll take the sofa,” he sees that Kylo wants to protest, and continues, ”Don’t argue! I’m smaller than you, I’ll easily fit there. Everything is better than listening to your sister and her squad of clowns.”

“She is an adopted daughter of my uncle's ex-husband!” he emphasizes every word, but a tentative smile appears on Kylo's lips once again.

“Do you even hear yourself?” he gives Kylo a meaningful look. Kylo corrected him multiple time before, but Rey calls him ‘bro’ anyway, and Hux likes how silly he sounds every time he says _an adopted daughter of my uncle's ex-husband_. “Your family is strange. You know that, right?”

“Oh Hux, you have no idea,” he replies playfully.

“Tell me all the dirty secrets of the Ren family,” Hux says. He wants to sound seductive but he has to admit that it comes out more like a joke. It's okay, they are just roommates. Nothing more.

“Firstly, that’s not my family name,” he says tersely and he turns his eyes down again. The man has a very expressive face, too easy to read.

“What do you mean?” Hux saw his and Poe’s documents when he agreed to sign the contract. 'Kylo Ren' is written both in their contract and on his ID.

"My parents didn’t support my decision to study art. They agreed to pay for the first two years but thought that I’d grow bored or would be expelled anyway. Or, maybe I thought that too," he sounds very put out.

That's not a story Hux expected to hear.

"After my second year, they made an ultimatum, either I change major to something ‘useful’ like economics, law, engineering, at worst, or they’d stop giving me money. We got into a huge fight, I packed my things, bought a one-way ticket and backpacked through Europe for a couple of months. I didn’t know what to do. I thought about transferring into some East European university or disappear completely but I decided that I didn't want to run. I took a loan, started working two jobs, plus occasional side gigs, sold a bunch of my stuff, even most of my clothes," he smiles sadly, "Hux, I was so angry. I didn't want any connection to them. Didn't want anything from them. And I needed an alias anyway. I didn't want to be known as the son of a governor and a businessman/racer. So, I legally changed my name. 'Kylo Ren' was my online nickname since I was a teen. I wanted to reconnect with that purer, more innocent part of myself. I wanted to be myself once again. Does it make sense?”

At the end of the speech, he looks almost shy.

Hux doesn’t know what to say, and that’s rare for him. He is proud that he got where he is now without any help. But he remembers that when he was younger he imagined ‘his real parents’, that they'd find him and give him everything that other children had: fancy toys, cool clothes, a new phone, family trips, respect, love.

He abandoned that fantasy a long time ago, but when Brendol died he allowed himself to hope that he had left him something. He did. Debts. Thankfully, not big.

It'd be nice not to care about money, or have someone who would give a damn, where he studies, and what he decided to do with his life. Ren had all that but threw it away because he wanted to be independent, wanted to be free.

Hux feels an unusual mix of envy and respect towards him.

They sit in silence for some time. Hux’s gaze wanders through the room until he sees one more photo of Ren’s mother. Governor? Married to a racer with whom she has a complicated relationship? Now he understands why their faces looked familiar.

“Yeah, Governor Organa is my mother,” Kylo interrupts Hux’s thoughts, and tilts his head toward the photo Hux was looking at.

“And that makes you...”

“Ben Organa-Solo,” Kylo says, glancing at Hux's face for acknowledgment.

“Yes. The answer to your question is yes, Kylo Ren. It does.” Kylo narrows his eyes, he looks like he doesn’t understand what Hux said and Hux hurry to clarify, “It does make sense."

* * *

They eat what is left of their breakfast together and talk about their college experience. When Kylo lists all jobs he had through the years, they find that both of them worked for the fast-food restaurant chain "Canto Bight", in different cities, and in different years but still. No matter where you work you will have a shitty manager, who screams at you for no apparent reason, an older coworker who makes dad jokes, and a girl almost five years younger, who looks at you with heart eyes, even after you told her she is not your type.

Unlike yesterday Hux is sober now but talking to Kylo is as easy as it was then. He’s funny and acts like he’s genuinely interested in Hux's opinions. When they are done eating, Hux washes the dishes without complaining because it’s only fair after Kylo cooked for them. He goes to lay on the sofa reading his e-book, while Ren is drawing something in his sketchpad on the opposite side of a room near a big window.

Hux finds himself rereading a sentence multiple times and still not comprehending it. He’s distracted. He’s thinking about Kylo, about them. It's because of this unusual setting but for a change, he feels hopeful. They are alone together in a small house, far from the rest of the world, anything can happen.

Hux peeks at him. Tall and muscular, yet he looks gentle with the small pad in his huge hands. Whatever he is drawing, he is concentrated on it, brows furrowed, and he doesn't seem to notice the strand that fell loose from his bun. Hux's gaze moves down, to his dark-blue pants, that sit low on his hips, and a trail of dark hair disappearing into them. He swallows hard, and he can feel his cheeks burn.

Theoretically, he can simply go over there, take the sketchpad from Kylo's hands, crawl into his lap and kiss him. He can finally touch his chest, his huge arms, put his fingers in his hair, kiss every mole. Find out how he would sound without a wall between them. They are both adults, and it doesn't have to be anything more than mutually beneficial exchange. There is nothing else to do here, they can just have fun.

Hux stops himself. It's only a crazy fantasy.

They have been living together for months, and Ren has never shown any interest in Hux other than bothering him, provoking him and arguing with him. For all he knows, Ren could not be into redheads or be into shorter people, or more muscular ones, or not that pale skinned, or he doesn’t find Hux attractive even a bit. It’s not like Hux doubts his appearance, he doesn’t have problems with partners, he just not everyone’s type, and he knows that. Or maybe Ren prefers to fuck with people with the same interests as him, someone he can share his struggles with. Someone with a creative job, not a boring person who works from 9 to 5 in a boring bank.  
Hux likes his job, it pays the bills, it’s stable, it’s even prestige, and more importantly, he has opportunities for professional advancements. His job is just not exciting from an outsider perspective. He is not a starving artist. Or Ren can be into easygoing and funny people, who make everyone laugh with inane puns. Or he can be simply in love with somebody else, maybe even Poe.

Actually, would explain why such a handsome young man with a lot of sexual energy doesn’t bring anyone home. It would explain why Kylo was so desperate to get out of the apartment, while Poe does who knows what with three other people. And it would explain why he was so frustrated about the rooming situation.

Anyway, it's a bad idea, he can’t start anything with his roommate. They live together, even in so unlikely best-case scenario in which Ren agrees to have sex with him at the cabin, in two days they will need to return to their shared apartment. Don't shit, where you eat.

It wouldn’t go like his usual one night stands or quickies at a bar. Fuck once, never see them again.

He'd be forced to see Kylo on a daily basis until one of them moves out. And it'd be Hux.

And why is he even thinking about Ren of all people? He has a perfect body, but he knew that before. He is absolutely not Hux’s type. Yes, he is undeniably hot, yes even though his features are unusual,l all together they work well. And yes, he makes Hux laugh, and he isn't the spoiled rich brat, Hux believed him to be.

But didn’t he hate the man? Doesn't he hate him still? Isn't he a slop, without a normal grown-up job and terrible mood swings? Hux won’t succumb to his basic desires. He’s sure this is what happens when one gets enough sleep. His treacherous body starts to crave more indulgences.

“Hux!”

Startled he turns his head up to find the man he was thinking about mere inches away from his face.

“I was calling you for a minute. Did you fall asleep with your eyes open?" Ren asks with a small hesitant smile, "Do you want to play board games or make lunch together?”

Ren is too close. So close Hux can count the moles on his chest, or touch his beautiful hair if he moves his hand even a little. His plush lips make a nice smile. Even this nervous one changes his facial expression and makes his face look endearing. 

They definitely can cook together. Accidentally bumping hips, because the kitchen is tiny or touching hands while reaching for a sauce. Hux could also take off his shirt, so he won’t ruin it. That's what normal people do when they are just two of them in the small house — take their clothes off and get closer. They can taste the food, and some sauce can be left on Ren’s lips. Hux can reach to clean it.

“No. Not hungry. I'm going for a walk. Now.”

Hux gets up and leaves. He doesn’t look back and doesn’t go into the room to get his jacket. He needs fresh air and to get away from Ren before he says or does something stupid.

* * *

Hux doesn't go far into the forest and never loses sight of the lake. Even in a moment of internal crisis, he won't let himself get lost.

He needs to analyze everything that happened over the last days without distractions. Hux is too smart to be in denial. He has a crush on Kylo Ren. Phasma was right, and she'll be so smug when he eventually tells her. It’s nothing surprising. Kylo is an attractive man, he is close by and it's been such a long time since Hux had sex with someone. It’s not because of Ren’s finger-licking cooking or the fact that he listens to Hux rant about a single scene from his favorite franchise for hours.

It's only physical.

It’s pretty simple—his body wanted sex, it spotted Kylo as an available option and started producing some complicated named hormones that his brain interpreted as affection. Other positive qualities that Kylo seems to have now are only a product of those chemical reactions. At this stage of infatuation, and he will call it what it is, he'll admire any good traits in a potential lover, even the most absurd ones.

Hux is a grown-up man, a smart one. He knows that trying to seduce his roommate is an objectively bad idea. That will lead to an awkward situation when they are back in the city at best or to an embarrassing rejection at worst. Either way, he will have to deal with smug Kylo, and Poe will quickly find out too. Hux won’t let himself be a joke.

He needs to endure this situation for one more night and one more day, then he’s back in the city and can find a stranger to get laid! Piece of cake.

All he really wants is a good dick, one Hux can ride all night and forget all this Kylo Ren nonsense.

How hard can it be? He should bring that one night stand home. Not to make a point, of course, just to have access to all his toys and a proper bed.

After sunset Hux decides to head back to the cabin. He is tired, cold and hungry. His legs are aching, but he needed this to come to a decision. Which is not to act on his feelings. He can control himself, and he will prove it. 

Ren meets him with an odd look on his face.

“Hux! I thought you left. You didn't answer my calls.”

Ren says this in such an accusatory tone. Hux does deserve some kind of reprimand for his behavior, but that tone is an unreasonable reaction, he thinks.

“My phone is charging in my room, I mean your room, I mean the governor’s room…”

“I left you some pasta,” Ren interrupts Hux’s blabbering, _since when does Hux blabber?_ , ”and I won't bother you anymore.”

Ren turns around, crosses the living room, disappears in the bedroom and slams the door behind him.

An unreasonable reaction. Hux is confused. Wasn't Ren happy to spent a day alone drawing and enjoying the silence?

That's what Hux would be if he had to share a small cabin with some creepy dude until the creepy dude left to take a walk. Hux did him a favor by spending the day outside in the cold woods and Ren is throwing an unreasonable tantrum because of the phone. Clearly, he only invited Hux out of drunken pity. Then he was unhappy because he found out about the unusable bedroom. Ren can't tell him to go away, they are roommates, they need to maintain a semblance of civility. Hux’s decision to take a walk gave him privacy. Why is he displeased?

Hux eats his carbonara, even cooled down it’s still exceptionally tasty. Ren is a good cook, he has to admit that. It’s the truth. It’s strange, why and when would the son of the governor, then the student in a constant persuade of money learn how to cook? He is tempted to knock on the door and ask him, but in the current situation, it wouldn’t the best idea.

He finishes the pasta — it was damn delicious — and gets up to clean up after himself. He notices the kitchen is spotless, even the sink is scrubbed. After months of Hux’s constant yelling, threats and persuasion, Ren hasn’t just cleaned without needing a reminder, but he has done it right after cooking.

That's how tired he is of Hux. He has to be angry at Hux for coming back, not for not answering the phone.

Hux thinks he needs to go into the bedroom and take his phone, so can set the alarm and wake up and catch the first train away from here. He could meet with Phasma, or crash at a coworker’s place and finish his article for Snoke. He isn’t sure what he’ll do next, but he always has the option to find someone and spent the night at their place.

“I .. I'm going to sleep,” a quiet voice says, startling him. 

Hux turns towards it. Ren, the man who hates to wear shirts at home, leaves the bedroom in long-sleeved pajamas and looks at Hux like he is surprised he is still there.

“Yes, ok.” What else could Hux say? He can't leave now, the next train is in 5 hours. He has wrapped his arms around his torso and looks away.

He should have turned the apartment down. He should have moved out after their first row. He should have agreed to go on a date with Matt from the tech department two weeks ago. If he had done any of this his life would be much easier right now. When he looks up, Ren is still there.

“I'm going to sleep on the sofa,” he mumbles.

“I thought we'd agreed on sleeping arrangements for the night, Ren.”

“I'm going to sleep on the sofa,” he repeats stubbornly, puts a pillow and blanket there, with them the sofa looks even smaller. There is no way Ren can comfortably fit there. “I invited you, so it's my fault. You are the guest. And the bedroom has a lock.”

“A lock? Why would I need a lock?” Hux asks.

“Hux, don't,” he says softly while looking down, not meeting Hux's eyes. “I know, you are afraid of me, and I understand, it all looks suspicious.”

“What are you talking about? Why on earth would I be afraid of you?” Hux says louder than he planned. That’s nonsense. He vigorously walks from the kitchenette towards Ren and stops in front of him, ready to argue about who will be sleeping on the sofa.

“It's ok, I wouldn't believe in a story of conveniently forgotten renovation too,” his voice sounds strange, one would use that voice to calm a frightened child.

Hux is bewildered. Hux thinks of himself as exceptionally smart, but he just doesn’t understand the connection between the number of rooms and why Ren is convinced Hux finds him scary.

Hux isn’t afraid of Ren. Never was. He’s been living with Ren for some time, he knows about his volatile temper, his proclivity to yell and occasionally break things. Even knowing all that and how strong Ren is, Hux doesn’t think he would hurt him, or anyone else. His attacks are directed toward things, not people. He’s never destroyed anything that’s Poe’s or Hux’s either, only his own stuff. Hux lived with Brendol, knows the difference between a dangerous person and the one who is loud.

After a long pause, Ren finally looks at him. "Just use the bedroom. I swear you're safe. Despite what you think of me I can control myself, Hux. I understand you are not interested in me, but there was no need to hide in the woods." He seems upset, and his hands are visibly trembling. "I'm not some kind of monster, Hux. I'll never hurt you."

Hux is silent. He doesn't know where to start. Is Ren implying what Hux thinks he is implying? The man thinks he’s scared Hux, while Hux has had multiple sex dreams about him, and was eavesdropping while Ren was masturbating in the privacy of his room. 

He needs to reply, he takes a deep breath and starts speaking.

“Ren! Believe me, that's not it. I don’t think you are going or were going to ... to assault me.” Hux’s voice sounds strained, he doesn't know where to start explaining himself. 

“Then why did you rush out and spend hours outside?”

After Ren's monologue, he just can't tell him that the real reason is quite the opposite. It'd be too embarrassing and too creepy to tell the man that he can’t stop thinking about him.

”I needed to get some fresh air,” he lies.

“Yeah, for five hours?” Ren doesn’t look convinced.

Hux's brain is working extra hard to come up with a reason, any reason. _I'm claustrophobic_ \- too far-fetched, _I like to watch birds_ \- he can't answer any follow-up questions.  
So, Hux decides to go with the truth.

“I hate you!”

“What?” Ren looks like someone hit him in the guts. Hard.

“Not hate-hate...you annoy me.” It doesn't improve the situation. Ren still looks upset, and Hux feels like a stupid jerk. “You're messy, you break things, you are too loud, you ask questions, you are cooking, and for some reason, you're good at it. You are good at everything! You came from a respectful rich family, but decided to achieve everything by yourself! Who does that? You're too smart, too funny and way too handsome! And you're _always_ at the apartment!”

Hux should stop. Hux should definitely stop, but he can’t. Words are pouring out of him “Half-naked! I get it, you have a perfect body! There is no need to show it to me every day! Do you even know how frustrating it is to see you so close every day and I can’t even touch? I can't stop thinking about…”

He stops short. He's said too much. He should run and lock himself in the bedroom, back into the woods, to the city, move out of the apartment and get a name change. But he is too embarrassed to even move, all he can do is to burrow his face in his hands and keep breathing. Ren is quiet, probably thinking about what to do with his disgusting pervert roommate. Cursing to himself Hux summons courage to look at him. He expects to see revulsion or loathing, but Kylo only looks startled.

“You left the house because you were thinking my body is perfect?” Ren asks bluntly, but Hux doesn't hear any mocking in it. If anything his voice is full of disbelief. Jerk! 

“You've heard me! What else do you want me to say?”

“You aren't making any sense, Hux! We spend a lovely evening together. We drank and talked and laughed and shared ‘evil plans’. We came here, I made you breakfast, I told you things I didn’t even tell Rey! Everything was fine, I thought maybe, we finally had a chance, maybe I wasn’t crazy and you actually do look at me that way. Then you decide to run away because you **always** found me sexy?! I've asked you out a hundred times. I was breaking my back just to spend a bit of time with you. Only to be rejected by you again and again and now you insist that it’s you, who can't stop thinking about me?”

 _We spend a lovely evening together_ , _I asked you out._ Hux can't find a good answer, any answer, other than grabbing Kylo's shirt and move his own face closer to his.

Kylo is motionless. He's breathing heavily, his mouth slightly open, he's looking directly in Hux's eyes.

"If you want something to happen, you need to make a move, Hux. I can't decide that for you," Kylo says.

He's right. Damn, he thought about them for hours in those godforsaken woods. He analyzed everything, he decided, he weighed the pros and cons. But now, he isn't sure why.

When Hux sees Kylo licking his lips, he throws any last doubts away, moves forward and presses their lips together.

After a small, but scary pause Kylo kisses him back. His lips are as plush as Hux imagined. The kiss is messy, both of them are eager for more. Hux’s hands are moving across Kylo’s torso, he wants to finally touch him everywhere at once. Kylo's hands are holding Hux’s hips as Hux drags his shirt up.

Kylo breaks the kiss and lets out a small huff. “Are you still annoyed by my perfect body, Hux?”, he jokes.

Smug bastard. He is grinning, his hair is messy, and his lips are swollen, absolutely obscene to look at. Instead of giving an answer, Hux lightly bites his neck.

He doesn't quite remember how they ended up on the couch. Kylo without a shirt, but still in his low hanging pants, Hux only in his underwear and socks. He definitely took off his own belt, the buckle is tricky, but everything else was Kylo's work.

Hux doesn’t know how long they spent making out. They are kissing and touching each other like horny teenagers, too overwhelmed to do anything else. He is laying on top of Kylo, his body impossibly hot.

Kylo is whispering into his ear, “I’ll fuck you all night. I’ll fuck you so good” His hands are cupping Hux’s butt through his underwear. “When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to stand.”

Hux nods. He wants more, he wants it so desperately, but at the same time, he is content just kissing all night long. He isn't sure if he’s ever felt that way — greedy and satisfied, like he has all the time in the world.

“Will you let me, Hux?” Kylo groans, “Will you let do that to you? Use you like that?”

“Yes,” it comes as a whimper. He knows he will let Kylo do whatever he wants. He isn’t sure why, but he wants it, wants to cease all control, wants to be his. Hux's sure of one thing, though. He’s never been this turned on in his entire life. Every touch sending waves of pleasure through him. He can barely think. He feels like he could come from only that.

He feels Kylo’s hand between their bodies, and then his hand slides inside Hux’s underwear and envelopes his cock. He moans. After the longest make out session Hux can remember in his adult life, it’s almost overwhelming.

 _It’s good, so good, keep moving_ , he isn’t sure if he is saying it out loud or only in his head. He takes Kylo’s cock in his hand too, but is far gone to do much more than gripping it and let Kylo fuck his hand.

He’s close not long after. He wants to last longer, enjoy it as long as he can, but he knows it’s impossible.

“Hux, I wanted you from the moment we met,” Kylo’s voice is raspy, he is close too. “I wanted you from the moment we met. I thought about you so many times.” And Hux can’t hold it anymore. 

In any other situation, Hux would be ashamed of how quick he comes from a simple handjob. But he’s in Kylo's arms, who comes seconds after him, so he doesn't care. It's a rare moment of pure happiness, so he intends to savor it fully. He's almost asleep when a soft chuckle startles him.

“What?” he mumbles, he can't even fake being angry.

“Last night I lay here, couldn't fall asleep because I was thinking about you. About us. About our time together at the bar. About what you think about me. Did the previous evening change anything for you? Why did you agree to come here with me? And I was so worried about what would you say when you found out about one bed.” he is nuzzling his neck and leaving small kisses there “I thought you knew about my feelings for you. I was, kinda, blatant about it. I thought you’d assume I lied to you and tricked you into coming with me. But now we are here, on that same sofa, lying together. I still can’t believe it!”

“You better do! And let's move this to the bed," if Hux falls asleep on top of Kylo, he’d crush him. He is much smaller, but it’s surely enough. 

"Good idea. We have so many things to do. No time to waste," he hugs Hux and stands up with him in his arms.

"What are you doing, brute?" Hux tries to sound angry but fails miserably. He is too tired and too satisfied now. Kylo laughs at that.

"Moving you to the bedroom, where I can fuck you all night long, just like I promised you."

"How about you put me down, we go take a shower. And if I have energy, maybe," he yawns to prove his point "and I mean it, maybe get frisky there, then sleep, then everything else."

"I won't put you down, but I like the ‘get frisky in the shower’ part."

They did go to bed that night eventually but didn't sleep much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished something!
> 
> Huge and multiple thanks to itsallaboutflowermetaphors for her beta work. Thank you so much! It was a real pleasure working with you!
> 
> My twitter and tumblr
> 
> Don’t hesitate to DM me if you think I should add more tags.  
> Your comments and kudos are always welcome and really help me!
> 
> If you liked this fic, you can check my other works ;)


End file.
